doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rubén León (México)
|familiares = |pais = México |estado = Activo |demo = CoTrabajador_LCDS.ogg |nacionalidad = Mexicano |sexo = Masculino }} Francis Ryan.jpeg|James Francis Ryan (Matt Damon) en Rescatando al soldado Ryan, su personaje mas conocido. Adam (MM).jpg|Adam Park/Black Ranger en la franquicia de Power Rangers. Buzz_HA2.png|Buzz McCallister de Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York. Pokédex GenI Kanto.png|Pokédex en Pokémon, Pokémon: Generación Avanzada (temp. 9) y Pokemon: Diamante y Perla (temps. 10-11). JB VRT.jpg|J.B. Reese en VR Troopers. Sniz.png|Sniz (de "Sniz y Fondue" en KaBlam! Kenki-kunNarrator.png|Miki-kun en Cazafantasmas Mikami. Hachi.png|Hachi en Inuyasha. Personaje de EDR.jpg|Ned Schneebly en Escuela de rock. CDH Louden Downey.png|Louden Downey en Cuestión de honor. CarlBurnett.jpg|Carl Burnett en El último día de clases. 10803-18163.jpg|Líder Dorado en Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza (redoblaje). BMW_Jack_Hunter.png|Jack Hunter (1ª voz) en Aprendiendo a vivir. SamSpeed.gif|Sam en Máxima velocidad. Calvin Chadwick AC.jpg|Calvin Chadwick en Agente Carter. Marechiyo Omaeda2.png|Marechiyo Omaeda en Bleach. CDZP3AfroditaPiscis.png|Afrodita de Piscis en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contraatacan (doblaje original). ANN_Abel_Geiger.png|Abel Geiger en Nadja del mañana. Rex-Raptor.png|Rex Raptor en Yu-Gi-Oh! (temps. 1-2). Robotech Macross Ben Dixon.png|Ben Dixon en Robotech (remasterizado). 230px-Morrison.png|Morrison en Pokémon: Generación Avanzada. Knives Millions.png|Knives Millions en Trigun. DQDND Mazo.png|Mazo en Las aventuras de Fly. Junkf.jpg|Junk Food en Shaman King. Constantine.png|Constantine (1ª voz) en Robotboy. Willy-White.png|Willie Cano en Doug (versión de Disney). Jeffrey (Daria).png|Jeffrey en Daria. Windsor-gorilla-my-gym-partners-a-monkey-1.64.jpg|Windsor Gorila en Mi compañero de clase es un mono. Gonard.jpg|Gonard en Kappa Mikey. Jean Henry Richard (B-TB).png|Jean Henry Richard en B: The Beginning. 190px-Yamu Trans.png|Yamu en Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales. Tomonoshin-shibui-24676.jpg|Tomoshin Shibui en Samurai Champloo. CDZSHCapellaAuriga.png|Capella de Auriga en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión TV). Amon Ogata (SWORDGAI).jpg|Amon Ogata en SWORDGAI. Wombo 01.jpg|Wombo en Las aventuras de Blinky Bill. Speed-mccool-johnny-test-59.jpg|Speed McCool en Johnny Test. DaddyNoLegs.jpg|Daddy No Legs en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. XMS-Morfo.png|Kevin Sydney/Morfo en X-Men (temp. 2). XMS-GraydonCreed.png|Graydon Creed Jr. también en X-Men. XMS-Banshee.png|Sean Cassidy/Banshee también en X-Men. XMS-KaZar.png|Ka-Zar también en X-Men. Arnie.png|Arnie (2ª voz) en ¡Oye Arnold!. Ludwig.png|Ludwig (ep. 84) también en ¡Oye Arnold!. Tony el Gordo.png|Tony el Gordo en Los Simpson (temp. 14, ep. 307). HRSOficialSmith.png|Oficial Smith en Héroes. HelensCoWorker_TSC.png|Co-Trabajador de Helen en Las crónicas de Spiderwick. Tecnico2BI.jpg|Técnico del agua #2 en Batman inicia. Rubén León es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Destaca por su versatilidad para interpretar personajes desde niños hasta hasta ancianos. Conocido ser la voz del Soldado James Francis Ryan en el clásico del cine Rescatando al soldado Ryan, la de Adam Park, el segundo Black Ranger en la franquicia de los Power Rangers y la de la Pokédex de gran parte de la franquicia de Pokémon, entre otros. Filmografía Anime Takeshi Aono *Miki-kun en Cazafantasmas Mikami *Mazo en Las aventuras de Fly Otros *John Henry Richard en B: The Beginning *Amon Ogata en SWORDGAI *Yamu / Miembro de la banda del tiburón rojo / Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales *Ben en Robotech (remasterizado) *Capella de Áuriga / Ichi de Hydra / Espectro acompañante de Giganto de Cyclope en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (versión TV) *Pokédex de Kanto / Pokédex de Johto / Capitán / Entrenador del Marril, en Pokémon *Pokédex de Kanto (temp. 9) / Admirador de Norman / Morrison / Entrenador de Rhydon en Pokémon Advanced Generation *Pokédex de Sinnoh (temps. 10-11) / Secuaz de J en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *Knives Millions en Trigun *Hachi en Inuyasha *Marte en 009-1 *Marechiyo Omaeda en Bleach *Halz en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Rex Raptor (1ª voz) / Voces adicionales en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Gary / Muchacho / Asesino / Guardaespaldas de Rich Burns en Gungrave *Shibui Tomonoshina / Voces adicionales en Samurai Champloo *Abel Geiger / Hombre del sombrero / Voces adicionales en Nadja del mañana *Junk Food (de la banda de Ryu) / Voces adicionales en Shaman King *Mazo / Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Fly *Anbu (ep. 30) / Voces adicionales en Naruto *Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Fly *Voces adicionales en Perdidos en el universo *Voces adicionales en Ranma ½ *Voces adicionales en One Piece (4Kids) *Voces adicionales en Kakegurui *Voces adicionales en Magmell ultramarino Series animadas *Sniz (de "Sniz y Fondue") en KaBlam! *Jeffrey en Daria *Gonard en Kappa Mikey *Constantine (1ª voz) en Robotboy *Speed McCool en Johnny Test *Willie Cano en Doug (versión de Disney) *Kevin Sydney/Morfo (temp. 2) / Graydon Creed Jr. / Sean Cassidy/Banshee / KaZar en X-Men *Windsor Gorila / Textos y voz en off / Voces adicionales en Mi compañero de clase es un mono *Arnie (2ª voz) / Ludwig (ep. 84) / Anunciador de la Competencia de la Tercera Edad (ep. 87) / Voces adicionales en ¡Oye Arnold! *Semi Santa Claus en Pollo Robot *Lester en El Hombre Araña sin límites *Pie de pollo / Voces adicionales en Invasor Zim *Tony el Gordo (temp. 14, ep. 307) / Voces adicionales en Los Simpson *Wombo en Las aventuras de Blinky Bill *Daddy No Legs en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu *Voces adicionales en Carmen Sandiego *Voces adicionales en Un agente de familia (temps. 1-4) *Voces adicionales en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios *Voces adicionales en South Park (doblaje mexicano) *Voces adicionales en Aaahh Monstruos! Películas Johnny Yong Bosch *Adam Park / Green Turbo Ranger en Turbo: Una película de los Power Rangers (1997) *Adam Park / Black Ranger en Power Rangers: La película (1995) Otros *Portero (Ron Verwymeren) en La razón de estar contigo: Un nuevo viaje (2019) *Daniels (Bashar Rahal) en El despertar de los muertos vivientes (2018) *Tom Lovett (Matthew Sunderland) en 6 días (2017) *Piers Morgan en Criminal (2016) *Harris Pitt (Mike Marunde) en Guerra de razas (2016) *Vaquero (Sam Williamson) en Dulzura americana (2016) *Simmons (Dan Skinner) en El rascacielos (2015) *Larry King en Chloe y Theo (2015) *Raymond Kelly (Brendan Murray) en Momentum (2015) *Cmdte. Bradley Simpson (Michael Harding) en Captive (2015) *Taxista (Naveed Khan) en Persiguiendo a Abbott (2015) *Harold Wilson (Kevin McNally) en Leyendas del crimen (2015) *Colm Donnelly (Michael McElhatton) en Los hijos del diablo (2015) (versión Zima) *Thomas (Dan Brown) / Segundo concejal (Nigel Gore) en El último caballero (2015) *Pinchus "Pinky" Zion (Jason Alexander) en Wild Card (2015) *Thierry Henry / David Arquette / Henry Penzi / Armie Hammer / Tom Brady / Fotógrafo (Michael Hertenstein) en Entourage: La película (2015) *Jim Jarvis (Patrick Hussion) en La magia de Grace (2014) *Padre Peter (James Keane) en La maestra Meadows (2014) *El terapeuta (John Pirruccello) en Adolescencia desordenada (2014) *Ramón (Julio Cedillo) en Frontera (2014) *Gordon Haig (joven) (Paul Fox) / Tim Prince (Ivan Sergei) en Los caballeros no tienen memoria (2014) *Policía (Russell G. Jones) / Sr. Rose (Robert Clohessy) en El año más violento (2014) *Chance Stable (Graem Beddoes) en En un pueblo de Montana (2014) *Ben Tuttrle (Francis Magee) en Gente de bien (2014) *Charles Richards (Jack Tarlton) en El código enigma (2014) (versión Diamond Films) *Jeff (Jayson Smith) en 99 casas (2014) *Pinchas Simkin (Donnie Keshawarz) en Zapatero a tus zapatos (2014) *Edgar Simpson (Patrick Kennedy) en El aprendiz (2014) *Stocky (Rob Flanagan) en Felony (2013) *Hombre en auto #2 (Ivan Pecnik) en Ninfomanía: Parte 2 (2013) *Comandante Ellis (Patrick Joseph Byrnes) en Último día en Marte (2013) *Luco (Franky G) en Marcado por la muerte (2013) *Jake (Mark Gibbon) en El paquete (2013) *Ron (Ron Nakahara) en Camina dormida conmigo (2012) *Padre (Charles Cooper) en La casa de Rosewood Lane (2011) (doblaje mexicano) *Charlie (Kellan Lutz) en Amor, boda y matrimonio (2011) *Meier (Aden Young) en Nacidos para matar (2011) (2ª versión) *Steve (Steve Zissis) en 30 y viviendo en casa (2011) *Phil (Michael Cotter) en Dylan Dog: Dead of Night (2010) (versión Netflix) *Hombre en parque (Kevin Breznahan) en Adventureland (2009) *Co-trabajador de Helen / Cerdonio (Seth Rogen) (trailer) en Las crónicas de Spiderwick (2008) *Newman (Ricky Mabe) en Juegos de guerra: The Dead Code (2008) *Cochero (Monty Stuart) en El gran truco (2016) *Kaylo (Efren Ramírez) en Crank: Muerte anunciada (2006) *Dr. John Hagelin en El Secreto (2006) *Miembro de pandilla (V.J. Foster) / Herrero antiguo en Tenacious D: La llave del destino (2006) *Técnico del agua #2 (Jeremy Theobald) / Guardia de seguridad en China / Técnico reparador / Policía impresionado en Batman inicia (2005) *Alan Sinclair (Geoffrey Streatfield) / Forense en La provocación (2005) *Dr. Lawrence Gordon (Cary Elwes) (archivo) en El juego del miedo 2 (2005) (doblaje de TV) *Chicken (Noel Gugliemi) en El empleado del mes (2004) *Dube (Desmond Dube) en Hotel Rwanda (2004) *Ned Schneebly (Mike White) en Escuela de rock (2003) *Toby (Josh Braaten) en Una joven pareja de idiotas (2003) *Entrenador Barnes (Tom Tarantini) en Jeepers Creepers 2 (2003) (doblaje TV/Videomax) *Dr. Earl Doppler (French Stewart) en Tiempo congelado (2002) (redoblaje) *Hutch (Teck Holmes) en Una fiesta salvaje (2002) *Anatoly (James Francis Ginty) en K-19: The Widowmaker (2002) *Lance (David Denman) en Vértigo en la nieve (2001) *Shinji Mimura (Takashi Tsukamoto) / Kazushi Niida (Hirohito Honda) en Battle Royale (2000) *Oficial Herman (Junior Williams) en El tercer milagro (1999) *James Francis Ryan (Matt Damon) en Rescatando al soldado Ryan (1998) *Ladrón #1 en La Máscara (1994) *Mohawk (John Hasher) en Doble dragón (1994) *Director en escena (Jeffrey Byron) en Álbum familiar (1994) *Sam (Hawthorne James) en Máxima velocidad (1994) *Travis McDougal (William Bumiller) en Todo para ellos (1993) *Cochran (Philip Seymour Hoffman) en Money for Nothing (1993) *Guajiro (John Ortiz) en Atrapado por su pasado (1993) *Carl Burnett (Esteban Powell) en El último día de clases (1993) *Sargento Simon (Don Lake) / Reportero #2 (Patt Noday) en Super Mario Bros. (1993) *Neto (John Rangel) / Acha (Robert Martin Marquez) en Santana ¿Americano yo? (1992) *Louden Downey (James Marshall) en Cuestión de honor (1992) *Buzz McCallister (Devin Ratray) en Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) *Policía encubierto en el arresto / Chef en Sea of Love (1989) *Líder dorado (Angus MacInnes) en Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza (1977) (redoblaje) *Voz en televisión en La razón de estar contigo *Enfermero / Policía en Dinner en El día del crimen *Ladrón #1 en La Máscara *Comentarista en ESPN en Niña al volante *Voces adicionales en Guerreros del espacio (2013) *Voces adicionales en Nacido el cuatro de julio *Voces adicionales en Bad Boys *Voces adicionales en Vuelo nocturno *Voces adicionales en Canguro Jack *Voces adicionales en Dinero maldito *Voces adicionales en La carnada *Voces adicionales en Jackass, la película *Voces adicionales en Destino final 2 *Voces adicionales en El escocés volador *Voces adicionales en Armageddon *Voces adicionales en Frenemies *Voces adicionales en Tras las líneas enemigas 3: Colombia *Voces adicionales en El último soldado *Voces adicionales en La canción de Brian *Voces adicionales en Not Fade Away *Voces adicionales en Adorable criatura 2 *Voces adicionales en La leyenda de Chen Zen *Voces adicionales en Riesgo total *Voces adicionales en Esplendor americano *Voces adicionales en La noche es nuestra *Voces adicionales en Encarcelados (2ª versión) *Voces adicionales en Aires de esperanza *Voces adicionales en El ilusionista *Voces adicionales en Hombre peligroso *Voces adicionales en Top Five *Voces adicionales en Primicia mortal *Voces adicionales en Música, amigos y fiesta (versión Diamond Films) *Voces adicionales en Always Watching: A Marble Hornets Story *Voces adicionales en Revancha (versión Diamond Films) *Voces adicionales en Asalto americano *Voces adicionales en La espada del dragón *Voces adicionales en La venganza del dragón *Voces adicionales en Batalla de los malditos *Voces adicionales en 13 asesinos *Voces adicionales en La fábrica *Voces adicionales en Londres bajo fuego (versión Focus Features) *Voces adicionales en El infiltrado (versión Broad Green Pictures) *Voces adicionales en Manos de piedra (versión Diamond Films) *Voces adicionales en Feliz día de tu muerte 2 Películas de anime *Afrodita de Piscis en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contraatacan (1996) (doblaje original) *Snubbull en Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: ¡El Equipo Todo Lo Puede al rescate! *Voces adicionales en El recuerdo de Marnie *Voces adicionales en Metrópolis *Voces adicionales en Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale *Voces adicionales en Mazinger Z: Infinity Series de televisión Johnny Yong Bosch *Adam Park / Black Ranger II en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Adam Park en Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *Adam Park/Zeo Green Ranger en Power Rangers: Zeo *Adam Park/Green Turbo Ranger en Power Rangers: Turbo *Adam Park/Black Ranger en Power Rangers: En el Espacio (un capítulo) Otros *Las sombras del crimen (2016-presente) **Oficial Lewis (James Ciccone) (temp. 2, ep 20) **Sgto. Mills (Jake Hart) (temp. 2, ep. 22) **Enfermero (Tarik Davis) (temp. 2, ep. 21) **Comandante de la unidad (Cezar Williams) (temp. 2, ep. 23) **Voces adicionales *Randall Hobbs (Michael Mulheren) en Gotham (temp. 2, ep. 26) *Calvin Chadwick (Currie Graham) en Agente Carter *Michael Felder (Eric Balfour) en Paso a paso (temp. 3, ep. 3) (1993) *Lindas mentirosas (2012) **Jonah (Alex Weed) (temp. 2) **Guardia (Rolando Boyce) (temp. 3, ep. 49) *Chica indiscreta (2007-2011) **Oficial de policía (Rob Falcone) (temp. 1, ep. 5) **Buckman (Gonzalo Escudero) (temp. 2, ep. 28) **Klemmer (Miles Fisher) (temp. 2, ep. 42) **Gerente del hotel (Rob Yang) (temp. 4, ep. 77) *Lloyd Lee (Rex Lee) en El séquito *J.B. Reese (Michael Bacon) en VR Troopers *Jack Hunter (Matthew Lawrence) (1ª voz) en Aprendiendo a vivir *CSI: En la escena del crimen **Henry Andrews (Jon Wellner) (temps. 5-7) **Voces adicionales *Reshaun Ferris / John Ramsey en Shark *Rocky en Drake & Josh *Randall (Jack McBrayer) en La teoría del Big Bang (temp. 10, ep. 208) (2016) *Héroes (2007-2010) **Oficial Smith (Link Baker) (volumen 1) **Agente Taub (Gabriel Olds) (volumen 4) **Agente Quezada (David Barrera) (volumen 1, ep. 18) **Billie (Kenneth Colom) (volumen 4, ep. 18) *Guardia de seguridad en hospital en Lost *Conserje / Voces adicionales en Teen Wolf *Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami *Voces adicionales en CSI: New York *Voces adicionales en La ley y el orden *Voces adicionales en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales *Vocse adicionales en La ley y el orden: Intento criminal *Voces adicionales en Misterios sin resolver *Voces adicionales en Héroes verdaderos *Voces adicionales en Trabajos sucios *Voces adicionales en Teen Wolf *Voces adicionales en Terra Nova *Voces adicionales en Las sombras del crimen *Voces adicionales en Máximo riesgo Telenovelas y series brasileñas Roney Villela *Zebedeo en Jesús *Doeg en Rey David *Carlos en Llamas de la vida Otros *Apocalipsis **Felipe Santero (Jandir Ferrari) **Delegado Alencar (Roberto Bataglin) **Guido Fontes (Roberto Birindelli) (tráiler) *El rico y Lázaro **Hananías (Jorge Pontual) **Ananías/Sadraque (Gustavo Rodrigues) (doblaje piloto) *Ruy Serradilla (Ronaldo Reis) en Aguanta corazón *La tierra prometida **Eloi (Cláudio Gabriel) **Merodac (Marcos Winter) (ep. 51) **Melquiades (Gabriel Gracindo) (tráiler) *Dr. Flavio (Airam Pinheiro) en ¡Victoria! *Mitri (Joelson Medeiros) en José de Egipto *Delegado (William Vita) en Los tramposos *André Campos (André Bankoff) en Poder paralelo *Hélio (Diego Cristo) en Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón *Vicente Pestana "Gago" (Luiz Henrique Nogueira) en Prueba de amor *Nilo (Nelson Freitas) en Uga Uga Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana / Audiomaster Candiani *Candiani Taxqueña - Bita *CBAudio - Providencia *Dubbing House (desde 2018) *Globo *Grupo Macías *IDF - Factory *Intersound S.A. de C.V *Larsa *Macías TV *Made in Spanish *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Procineas S.C.L. *Producciones Grande *Producciones Salgado *Roman Sound *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sonomex *Sysdub *WG León, Rubén Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de los años 2020